


I'm a police officer and I want a cup of tea

by Knotthisheart



Category: Death in Paradise, New Tricks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knotthisheart/pseuds/Knotthisheart
Summary: A brief crossover fic where Brian Lane mentors Richard Poole.





	I'm a police officer and I want a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet just jumped into my head and I couldn't get rid of the thought that Richard would seek out Brian as a mentor and for help on particularly difficult cases before he gets posted to Saint Marie. I have no idea if the timings work or if they would have worked in the same building, but let's just say that it all works and that their meeting is totally plausible! Enjoy.

It had started with a chance encounter in the station cafe. A young man quietly approached his table and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you DI Brian Lane?"

"It's just Mister Brian Lane these days. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no DI... Mr Lane, I just wanted to tell you that I admire your work. I sometimes go over old cases, and one of my favourites was one of yours - that serial killer in Richmond in '93?

Brian carefully marked his page in 'AFC Wimbledon, a history' and invited the younger Detective to join him for lunch.

Gradually Brian found himself being sought out by the younger detective, for advice and as a sounding board whenever he had a tricky case. The rest of the "retired" detectives chuckled every time they heard DI Poole's steps in the corridor, but Brian simply put the kettle on and prepared himself for a stimulating conversation about the minutiae of Poole's current case, wondering which old case he would need to recall and what advice may be needed today.


End file.
